


Lovingly Foolish

by TheGoodMadame



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comatose, M/M, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodMadame/pseuds/TheGoodMadame
Summary: After sacrificing himself for Matt and ending up in a coma, Mello is now awake and Matt wants to show his love for him. || Written 11/10/2012





	Lovingly Foolish

I looked at Mello who lay unconscious in the hospital bed beside me; I held his hand and rubbed it with my finger as I hummed. I wasn't used to being so helpless but Mello didn't have to do that for me, he didn't have to save me! I was prepared to die. He's so foolish.

"You got me, I'm a part of this whole kidnapping thing. That means you're going to have a lot of questions, you won't shoot"

I looked around as I heard the shots go off, there were several from several guns but I never felt any of them, I looked up to see Mello had protected me and taken several bullets in the process. I held him in my arms as I quickly jumped on his bike and drove off.

"Matt, I'm sorry you got involved" He coughed blood as he spoke and tears poured under my goggles.

"Mello damn it hang on!" I drove right through our window to the infirmary and laid him in a bed.

"Matt…" I looked up to see Mello opening his eyes

"MELLO! I thought I was going to have to pull the plug…do not scare me like that" Mello smirked painfully.

"How am I even alive?" I looked up at Mello and smiled "I did everything I could to save you, until eventually; I had to call in help"

In the corner of the room, there were several dead bodies of nurses and doctors who were failing at saving my Mello, he sat up slowly but I pushed him back accidentally tripping on a cord and landing on top of him with our lips meeting each other. Slowly I closed my eyes and began to kiss Mello, I was glad he was alive.

"Matt, you taste good" Mello stated blushing as our lips parted from one another. I blushed back.

"Mello I know you just woke up but I love you, I have for years"

"Matt I love you too, but…how long have I been asleep?" I looked down at him and was nervous to tell him

"Well, you've been asleep for a little over 6 years" Mello yelled out in surprise and gripped my shoulders. I looked at him in pain.

"Mello you're hurting me, please stop. Kira's dead now and everything, I haven't left this place since that night" Mello released me a little and hugged me tight "I'm sorry my love, I didn't mean to. Uhm, Matt do you think you could get me some chocolate?"

I slightly did an anime fall at the question. "S-sure love" I left the building for the first time in 6 long years.

I watched as Matt left, he lost so much more weight and he looked so sickly I felt bad for him and felt worse knowing it was my fault. Hopefully, Matt will feel better now knowing my feelings.

"Matt…I love you" I spoke to the empty room then got up and put some clothes on. My legs were weak so it almost hurt to walk but I knew I had to, I needed to. I slipped on my usual outfit and sat on the couch waiting for my new love's return because when he gets back I'm going to ask him to be my boyfriend, hopefully, he will agree...

I walked into our local convenient store to grab Mello's favorite chocolate, once I got to the register I realized how long it had been since I ate. People were staring at me with concern for I was incredibly skinny and looked close to death myself but I felt fine, I paid for the chocolate then stopped by a fast food restaurant to grab some food. Everywhere I went people stared, I knew I looked bad but I wouldn't worry about that now.

"I'm sorry Mello; you'll have to wait a bit longer. I got to get some groceries, damn." I scarfed down my portion of the food then went inside a store; I looked down at the list I wrote 4 months earlier.

_Milk_  
Eggs  
Bread  
Chocolate  
Soup  
Soda  
Water  
Vitamins 

I thought to myself then crossed out chocolate since I just picked up quite a bit of it. As quickly as I could I got the things needed, paid, and then left. On the drive back I couldn't stop thinking about Mello and the slight boner I felt as we kissed, these thoughts made my cock erect to the point where it hurt.

"Mello I'm home!"

Walking into the house I put away our groceries and looked at Mello.

"Matt, be my boyfriend?" I froze and slowly nodded. I wanted Mello, and I mean I wanted him now!

I pinned Mello with his chocolate in his mouth and I had my way with him. Mello was mine now, I marked him.


End file.
